Platonic
by xkaiistarx
Summary: They didn't choose to be main characters of a dating sim, too bad fate has other plans for them. Estonia, Seychelles, and between running away from potential male bachelors and their counterparts, their gradually budding friendship. Nyotalia involved. Hilarity ensues.


Dedicated to the translators of the Cancel a Format group on Deviantart. Thank you guys for all your hard work.

Read the A/N first to know who is who.

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Footsteps echoed sharply down the empty halls as the girl with pigtails ran. Vaguely she could register shouts behind her, a certain "You can't run down the hallways,_ ragazza_!" making her cringe. Picking up the pace, the girl pushed herself even faster, feet slamming against the pristine white concrete floor.

Turning round the corner, the girl blessed every deity she knew that she wore shorts under the mandatory plaited academy skirt today. From the frantic flapping of the too-short skirt, she knew the males chasing her would have a field day if they saw this, that is, if they haven't already. Why did the Academy have uniforms like this anyway?

_Oh._ She remembers. Bounding down a flight of stairs, the girl swallowed back a sudden wave of glumness and self-chiding. She had outgrown her own clothes a few days ago courtesy of a sudden growth spurt, but never had the time to get new ones. No thanks to her pursuers though. If anyone of them caught whiff of her getting _clothes_ of all things, she was sure another incident would happen, being the perverts they were. She knew it was wrong to judge them all like that. Only a certain few of them displayed those undesirable traits, but she was taking no chances. She did not want a repeat of the washing-machine-cum-bubblegum-fight-that-destroyed-half-the-sports-hall incident.

Spotting a flash of blonde, the girl's panic came back full force. Was it strawberry blonde or corn-coloured blonde? Wavy or straight? Was there a curl? Gah! Stumbling over the last few steps, the girl shakily regained her composure and made her way out of the stairwell, only to feel someone crashed into her, literally. Pain blinded her mind, but instinct made her grapple for the laptop that fell from his hands, catching it successfully.

"Ouch!" The cry came from the stranger. His hands pressed gingerly against the bump on his forehead as he bowled over.

Wincing at the throbbing of her own forehead, the girl attempted to apologise under the dull wave of panic and pain. "I'm so, so sorry. I- Here!" Shoving the laptop into the male's hands, the girl pressed a tan palm over her own throbbing area. She really, really hopes that it wouldn't swell later on.

"No, it okay, I jus-it's you. Michelle, right?"

Focusing on his voice, Michelle found a bespectacled boy with dark blonde hair and dull green eyes staring at her, a sight which she found faintly familiar. Nodding once, she heard the thumping of footsteps echoing louder, causing her heartbeat to speed up. Pushing past the male, she was startled to find him grip her hand instead and pull her down the corridor. Breaking into a run, the both of them sprinted down along the spotless white halls.

"So, who's after you this time?" The boy asked breathily. His question made her snap her head towards him in shock. Not many knew that she had caught the attention of the more popular males of the school and she took great pains to make it remain as so. But seeing as the boy running alongside her knew, she must have failed then.

Mentally heaving a sigh, Michelle decide to make the jump and think about the consequences later. After all, she remembers the boy now. He was the one always being bombarded by the sisters and relatives of the World 8, the most popular male pack in school. Though most boys would kill to be in his shoes, he looked as if he would rather be anywhere else other than there. _Just like the World 8 and herself_, she supposes. Also, she didn't think a person in the same shoes as her would be a viable candidate to spreading her carefully concealed secret to the whole Academy.

"Lovino." Michelle replied, wincing a little in distaste at the mentioned name.

"Well," he smiled weakly at her answer, hands reaffirming their grip on his laptop, "it's Francine for me." _Ahh._ Both of them shuddered visibly at the name. The French and her older brother were known to be a rather...touchy-feely sort, especially to people they have taken interest in.

Spotting the end of the corridor, the boy gave a small nod as he panted. "R-Right, I supposed I will be seeing you then. You go left, I'll go right?"

"Y-Yeah, sure er.."

"Eduard, please."

"O-Okay."

Splitting up, both boy and girl ran in opposite directions away from their various pursuers, hoping not to get caught.

* * *

_Day 2_

_Please choose one option_

_1. Go to the Gym_

_** 2. Go to the cafeteria to get something to eat**_

* * *

_This was just ridiculous!_

Yelping, the boy with glasses gripped his precious laptop carefully against his chest as he ran past students entering the cafeteria hall, muttering apologies along the way.

"Eduard, where are you going? You haven't tried my food yet! You have to! Nothing says a good meal than pizza, and we all know Italy's a pizza paradise!" A ponytailed brunette called out, chasing after him.

"Hey, don't talk until you have tried MY hamburgers!" Behind, a short-haired blonde followed in her wake. Two star hairpins adorned her sides, swinging slightly as she ran, a baseball bat slung over her shoulder.

Eduard blanched at their approaching footsteps, feeling a shiver go down his spine. Since when had he agreed on such a thing? "M-Maybe later, I'm busy at the moment!"

"Busy with what?" The blonde frowned at his resistance.

"Stuff! Maybe next time Amelia, Daisy."

"Aww," the brunette pouted slightly. "Can't I come with you?"

"No!" Running until he was sure they have lost sight of him, Eduard sighed tiredly. He just wanted a bite to eat alone, was that too much to ask for? Of course, of course it was. It made no sense why the Academy's girls were attracted to him. There were so many other good looking males, but somehow someone had decided to make him the one girls fawn over or shower attention on. At first he had been flattered, but now the constant fawning was just making him lose his head. Why him anyway? Rubbing his temple, Eduard dimly registered his situation as being in a very bad dating sim game. Hearing his stomach growl, the Estonian sighed even heavier. This day was just getting from bad to worse.

"Hello? It's Eduard, right?"

Snapping out of his reverie, the Estonian lifted his head cautiously, as if afraid of what he would find. "Michelle...?"

Said girl blinked at him owlishly, a sympathetic look quickly taking over her face. Holding out the offering in her hand, she smiled hesitantly, as if she was afraid that he would pull off something sudden. "Banana?"

"Ahh, thank you." Grasping the yellow fruit, Eduard tore into its flesh hungrily. Chewing slowly, he sighed at the feeling of his body coming back to life. Resting his gaze on the tanned girl, he let a grateful smile spread on his face. The girl returned his smile, seemingly more at ease than before. "Who's was it just now?"

"Daisy and Amelia. They both, well, wanted me to try their countries' cuisine. Let's say things became rather extreme." Laughing sheepishly, Eduard continued, "I must be going now. Ravis was expecting me ten minutes ago."

Nodding in understanding, Michelle watched as Eduard resumed his way down the corridor. "Eduard, if you are going right, Chun Yan's there by the window," she called.

"O-Oh. Thanks!"

* * *

_Day 17_

_Please choose one option_

_**1. Follow the weird smell of burning food**_

_2. Follow the Axis to their meeting room_

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"You mark my words, von Bock! Once I get my hands on you!"

"Eeeehhhhhh!"

The pounding of footsteps echoed throughout the entire level of the Academy.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Mr Kirkland-I-I mean Arthur! I- M-Michelle?" The screeching of covered shoes grounding to a halt could be heard.

"Eduard, why are you-oh no. Why is he here?"

"Michelle, what are you going here? Weren't you supposed to help me shuffled some papers back in the offi-"

"Hey Arthur! You are here too."

"A-Alfred you grit! What are you-"

"Run!" The thumping of footsteps started up again.

"Ahh, wait!"

"Hey, where are you going dudette? I thought you were going to watch me play a game!"

"What?! She will do no such thing!"

"You aren't her mother, Arthur."

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, looks like we lost them anyway. Anyhow, who were you chasing? I thought as the Student Council President, you wouldn't run in the hallways."

"Shut up, and it's none of your business!"

* * *

_Day 23_

_Please choose one option_

_**1. Take a break**_

_2. Remain in the classroom_

* * *

"Hide me!"

"Hide...what?" Looking up from her book, Michelle fixed curious coffee eyes on the speaker. The weather was chilly that day, and the girl wore a gray sweater over her school blouse. Blowing on her uncovered hands in a brief attempt to warm them up, her eyes suddenly became alert and she darted her head to the side towards the direction of the hall. "Is someone here?"

Gulping once, Eduard nodded grimly. "Nikolai's coming."

_Oh no._

Paling, brown orbs flashed with alarm. Hastily, Michelle grabbed his hand, pulling him along and out of the corner she was reading-and hiding-in. Jogging along the corridor, she rounded the corner and pushed against an almost imperceptible door embedded into the wall.

With a tiny click, the unlocked door gave way and the girl pushed the blonde hurriedly inside, ignoring his cry of protest from tripping over an underlying broom. Shushing him, the brunette swiftly slammed the door of the janitor's closet shut behind her. Just in time too, for the person her companion had been desperately avoiding had just came into view.

Nikolai was livid, that was the one thing she was sure of as he stalked down the corridor. An aura of foreboding emanated from his figure. Behind him, a taller, slender girl followed, an exasperated look on her face. As they moved closer, Michelle could pick out bits and pieces of their conversation. Shifting her gaze back to her opened book to remain unsuspicious, she strained to heard what they were trying to say.

"Brother, like I said, nothing is wrong. Eduard did not do anything, really."

"Of course he did, you give him too much attention _sestra_. I think he's becoming a danger to you and it's time I gave him a piece of my mind." As he spoke, Nikolai's expression darkened further and he glared at a passing student, making him squeak in fear.

The girl behind him sighed helplessly and wrung her hands in distress. "Brother, brother no."

Taking no notice of his sister's words, Nikolai turned his gaze back to scan the hall for any sigh of the glasses-wearing male before catching sight of one particular person. Frowning, the male began to approach her. "Hey you, girl with the book."

_Oh no._ Michelle felt her blood grow cold at the realisation that he was talking to her. Lifting her head reluctantly, Michelle swallowed heavily, fear caught in her throat. Pressing herself against the wall, she hoped that Nikolai wouldn't notice or ask about the door. "Yes?"

"You are friends with that male Baltic, aren't you? The one with glasses."

Aware of his female companion's gaze on her now as well as the knowledge of Eduard listening in, Michelle knew she had to play smart. She did not want Nikolai to uncover her lie, as well as the sister thinking her as a possible threat to whatever she and Eduard had. Nodding once, she replied cautiously. "Yes,..he is my...friend."

"Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him at all today."

"Tch." Watching him scrutinized her, Michelle withhold the urge to drop her gaze away from his intense pools of cobalt. Nikolai reminded her of someone from the World 8. Someone who had also shown interest in her. Funny, how the duo in front of her reminded her of two other people, albeit in an odd, strange way. They even came from the same countries.

"Hmph, let's go Anya." Turning on his heel, Nikolai walked off, irritation evident on his features at finding out nothing. His sister was slower to follow, violet eyes lingering on her curiously. "Eduard, he never told me he had a friend like you."

"Well, we don't talk much." Michelle shrugged as nonchalantly as she could.

Humming in thought, Anya turned away and hurried over to her brother, thoughts of the encounter fading, replacing with worry for Nikolai's wrath over the poor Estonian.

When they had disappeared behind the wall, Michelle visibly deflated. Sighing in relief, she rapped her hands on the door behind her. Hearing a shuffle in response from behind, she huffed tiredly, still rattled from the ordeal. "You owe me one."

"Sorry." Came the muffled reply.

* * *

_Day 37_

_Please choose one option_

_1. _Go to the swimming pool.

_**2. Go to the park.**_

* * *

"Michelle, good afternoon to you."

"Good afternoon, Kiku." Michelle smiled politely at the Japanese transfer student, prompting another shy smile from him. The introvert was a member of the World 8, though not by choice. He had been more or less roped in by his friends Feliciano and Ludwig. Still, Michelle liked Kiku. He was one of the only ones who was interested in her, but understood and respected her decision to remain single and wanting not to be courted.

"Where are you going?" Kiku asked.

"The park. I'm meeting someone there." Michelle smiled at the thought. Eduard had wanted to show her something, and that had been a perfect reason for her to excuse herself from another of Alfred's and Arthur's daily spats.

Kiku's eyes gleamed in curiosity. "You have been spending alot of time away lately, at least that's what Alfred complains about." One eyebrow lifted in bemusement. "Is it another excuse again?"

"No, it's real this time. A friend said he had something to show me." Michelle laughed softly. Kiku's dark brown eyes saddened marginally at her response although he continued to hold his smile. "A he? T-Then have you found someone-"

"No! It's not like that at all. We are just friends." Michelle waved a hand in the air frantically as though to swipe away that notion. Sombering, the girl levelled her eyes to meet the male in front of her, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Kiku." She really was. Kiku was a great person. He might have been a tad shy and a bit of a closet pervert, but he was polite and helpful, caring and understanding, loyal and lion-hearted. In another scenario, Michelle was sure she might have given him a chance, but as it stands, she was not interested at all. If nothing else, she hopes to be a good friend and help him find love.

"No, I am sorry. I jumped to conclusions again." Kiku shook his head gently. "I have kept you for too long. You better hurry, your friend must be waiting."

Swallowing back a comment, Michelle nodded and walked away. Looking back over her shoulder, Michelle caught a another glimpse of Kiku's distraught face and fought back a sad sigh. It felt wrong somehow, to just leave him like this. Squeezing her eyes closed tightly so as to clear away any lasting regrets she might have, she ran back and enveloped the Asian boy in a comforting hug.

Feeling him stiffen, Michelle released him gingerly to find that his face had reddened into the shade of a tomato. A bizarre, but funny sight. "Cheer up okay?" Smiling hesitantly, she waited until the boy stopped stuttering and the colouration on his cheeks have faded a little before patting him on the back soothingly. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"I-no. It was fine..." Fixing his gaze on the floor, Kiku mumbled softly. "That was nice, thank you."

"You are a good friend, do you know that, Kiku?"

"I am?"

"Yes, and I don't want to hurt you. But it's so hard. I cannot return your feelings, but I know as long as I don't, you will be hurt. And in the event that I do find someone, and it isn't you, you will hurt more. Even now, I'm hurting you." Michelle didn't know when, but she had started to spill her deepest troubles and feelings to the male. Her words weren't just directed to Kiku, it was a silent protest towards Francis and Arthur and every other male who had thought to chase after her affections. Moving away, she murmured a soft apology before walking away.

"Michelle?" She stopped at the sound of his slightly raised voice. Kiku never raises his voice.

"I'm sorry too." His words were coated with sincerity, but here his voice took on a determined tone. "But you know that won't stop me from trying, don't you?"

"I...understand."

* * *

_Day 51_

_Please choose one option_

_1. Accept to go with Daisy_

_**2. Accept to go with Chiara**_

* * *

"Eduard, why am I running away with you?"

"Run first, ask questions later Michelle!"

"I think the real question's why am I running away with you guys."

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself that? You are the one that decided to like freaking come with us anyway!"

"You don't have to be so loud, Chiara."

"Shut up Dmitri! You know nothing! My plans are all ruined because of you."

"Chiara, don't be mad."

"How can't I? I just wanted things to be perfect today, Eduard. But that stupid male potato bastard just had to ruin it with his friends."

"Ludwig isn't stupid."

"Not the blonde, he's alright. It's that stupid, clueless, annoying brother of his. Who are you and why are you here anyway, girl?"

"Not my fault Eduard dragged me into this mess! I still need to give the chemistry notes to Feliciano."

"That's not cool, Eduard, dragging innocent parties into this mess."

"I'm sorry okay?! But I was panicking, and Gilbert was coming any minute now and-"

"Gilbert's chasing you?!"

"About time you caught on, missy."

"Which way to the exit?"

"Ha. wow, you really don't like Gilbert, don't you, missy-er Michelle is it?"

"Well done genius, now can we quit your talking and cue you running faster?"

"Says the one talking right now."

"Dmitri, if you don't shut up soon, I will punch that smile off your face!"

"Guys, please stop. I'm...so sorry about this, Michelle."

"But the notes... and Feliciano...I-nevermind. Have to get away from Gilbert first."

"That's the spirit, girl."

* * *

_Day 77_

_Please choose one option_

_1. Go to the Academy's cultural festival_

_**2. Don't go to the Academy's cultural festival**_

* * *

"No, I'm not going and nothing you or others say to me will convince me otherwise." Eduard crossed his arms, an indignant air surrounding him. Watching him, Michelle fought the urge to laugh. The Estonian was pouting too, and it painted an even more amusing picture. Squatting beside the male, she cluck her tongue softly at her companion. "I never said that, did I?"

"Hmph." Huffing, Eduard resumed typing on the laptop that he carried around almost everywhere, paying no mind to the girl beside him. The two of them had grown close over the months, always helping the other escape and plot schemes to get away from their various admirers. They believed each other wholly, and each trusted the other that they won't pull any funny tricks to jeopardise their current status of singularity and tentative growing friendship. Or worse, fall for the other. Both had shuddered at that thought when voicing their concerns and had agreed wholeheartedly to not do that.

Personally, Eduard hoped that they stayed friends for a very long time. He liked Michelle; she was different from the other girls. More relaxed and herself, less prim and attention-seeking, as well as less influenced by the Academy's social circle. Perhaps it was also the common empathy both of them shared from having so many unwanted people taking interest over them.

A comfortable lull descended over them and Eduard found himself relishing the silence. It has been too long since there was some peace and quiet. Too bad a thought kept nagging to be voiced out. "Are you going to the festival, Michelle?"

His companion smiled bleakly at his question and quirked an eyebrow playfully. "What do you think?"

"Is that a no?" He put on an air of mock contemplation, deciding to play along with her actions.

"Hmm. Come hell or high water, I intend not to."

* * *

_Day 79_

_Please choose one option_

_1. Meet up with Sakura as promised_

_**2. Respond to urgent message from Michelle**_

* * *

"This is worse than hell or high water. Maybe even both combined."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Eduard panted, his breath coming in wheezing gasps. His guilty thoughts of leaving Sakura behind vanished with one look at the Seychellois. Michelle's eyes looked haunted and dull, a big contrast from her lively demeanour. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'm going to the festival."

_What? _Eduard was stunned. "But I thought you didn't want to go."

Moaning softly, Michelle turned and banged her head against the cold white wall that formed part of the isolated corner in that particular part of the Academy. The loud hollow sound startled the male, and he wrung his fingers helplessly, not knowing how to confront the problem. "Michelle, stop. What is going on?"

"Arthur asked me to the festival."

"But," the male shook his head absentmindedly. "Arthur has never bothered you before. What's the real problem?" Eduard racked his mind for answers and his conclusion caused his eyes to widen. "Don't tell me, you like him?" A sluggish shake of her head proved to him otherwise. "Then what?" He persisted in his prodding. A loud resigned exhale came from the girl, and her next spoken words made his blood freeze.

"Ivan asked me to go with him too."

Silence ensued, until Michelle felt a loud thump against the wall. Tilting her head slowly, she saw Eduard in a similar position as her, head banging against the hard concrete wall. With every thump, his glasses shook on the bridge of his nose. An aura of defeat hanged above him even though he still looked unnaturally calm. Michelle wondered how long he would take before he started panicking visibly.

"Eduard, if you keep this up, your glasses will break or drop. Your head will bleed."

"That's nothing compared to your dilemma. I-oh my god, you are so screwed Michelle."

"Thanks for those comforting words. I-ahh, who cares about being sarcastic, I am going to die, aren't I?"

"Ehh, true. But at least you are not going with Francis or Gilbert or someone else. Mr Ivan won't kill you...I think."

A sigh. "That's not helping at all."

"Let's just... continue to freak out."

For the rest of the day, students who passed through or came near that isolated corner of the school could hear strange thumping sounds resounding from the walls. A bug maybe, or some maintenance work, they thought. Little did they know.

* * *

_Day 85_

_Please choose one option_

_1. Don't tell Eduard want happened_

_**2. Tell Eduard what happened**_

* * *

"So? How was it? Did Ivan do anything weird to you?"

"No, he was rather...nice about it actually."

"...What."

"He made sure Arthur and the rest didn't bother me, and we watched the fireworks together."

"Oh god, no."

He gave me sunflowers."

"Michelle!"

* * *

_Day 94_

_Please choose one option_

_**1. Go to the rooftop for some fresh air**_

_2. Go to the vending machine to get a snack_

* * *

The first thing Eduard felt once he opened the door was the cool air brushing his face. Scanning the area, he found the rooftop visibly empty, and thus proceeded to close the door shut behind him quickly. Slumping in relief, the male made his way to the open railing, happy that he was guaranteed safe for this period of the day. Resting his arms on the sturdy metal, he took in the birds-eye view of the Academy and smiled softly.

"Nice, isn't it?" A feminine voice echoed behind him.

His reaction was instantaneous. Eduard inhaled sharply and spun around from his place by the railing, meeting the eyes of the intruder, or rather, the person he had failed to spot. Located above the entrance of the doorway, the blonde opened one lazy eye from her place beside the huge electricity turbine. Blinking light green eyes slowly, the female pushed sandy-brown stray strands from her face and jumped from her elevated position to the ground. "Afternoon, Eduard."

"H-Hi, Louise. W-What a surprise! I didn't see you up here."

"You need to look up more often." The tall girl nodded her head solemnly.

"Ahh..."

Nervously, Eduard fiddled with his Academy jacket. He had escaped a problem just to run into another. Louise might have been one of the most tolerable of all the girls, next to Sakura and Daina, but being with her alone is just another train wreck waiting to happen. The German could be a little quiet when she was away from her Italian friend and older sister, and her no-nonsense attitude was a little unsettling and terrifying. However, he couldn't leave this temporary safe haven just yet, and it's not like he could ask her to leave; she was here first.

"You don't have to leave." As though she had heard his inner thoughts, Louise spoke up firmly against the wind. "I don't mind, as long as you are quiet. Sister won't find you up here, and both Daisy and Sakura know to leave this place alone." _You are safe here._

"O-Oh, okay then, thank you." Nodding gratefully, Eduard managed a small heartfelt grin at the taller female, thankful that she understood his situation. Unbeknownst to him, Louise was quickly becoming flustered.

"It's alright..."

There was mostly comfortable silence after that.

* * *

_Day 116_

_Please choose one option_

_**1. Choose to eat waffles**_

_2. Choose to eat crepes_

* * *

The rich smell of melted butter drifted within the small, quaint Belgian cafe. Pressing the tip of the knife into the crisp waffle, the warm, brown dough was lathered with a heavy dose of maple syrup before being popped into Eduard's mouth. Swooning internally at the taste, the Estonian moaned in contentment as he polished off yet another waffle while the petite blonde beside him smiled happily at his obvious delight.

"This is good, right E-Eduard?" The Latvian prodded softly.

"Yes! Thank you so much for suggesting this place Daina." Eduard smiled cheerfully, prompting a tiny blush to spout on the girl's face. She made a mental note to thank the quiet Canadian male in her class for recommending the place to her later. The Estonian was one of her good friends, and seeing him brighten up after an exhausting week of avoiding the other girls interested in him made her feel warm inside. Even though she also abhorred a crush on him, Daina felt she'd rather be in the friendzone and continue to spent time with the male in peaceful moments like this then have him run away from her every day.

Still, Daina could not help but hope that one day, the boy beside her would change his mind and consider giving dating a go. Even if she stood next to no chance with all the other prettier girls contesting for his heart, she wanted him to at least be open to the idea. She wanted him to be less timid than he was now around girls, she wanted the scared and intimidated expression on his face to go away. She wanted him to open up himself more to her than to just the tanned island girl she sees together with him sometimes.

Oh yes, Daina knows all about the island girl and him, that her name is Michelle, and that the both of them were strictly, only friends. Daina knows too, that that wasn't a lie, and that the both of them do hold only strong platonic feelings for the other. But still, she was paranoid that one day that might change, even when Eduard had insisted otherwise. Then there was jealousy too, that he trusted her more than any other female.

"Is something wrong?" Jerking her head up, Daina found the object of her thoughts staring at her in concern. "You have been spacing out for a while."

"Eduard?" Daina voice was quieter than normal, the slight trembling than had been constantly present missing. "Will you ever fall in love?"

The fork paused midair.

Eduard looked genuinely surprised at that question she posed. "I...I don't know. I mean, I haven't thought that far into it yet." Twirling his fork, the glasses-wearing boy frown slightly, contemplating his answer. "I am not opposed to finding love in the future, I'm just not really for it yet right now, nor am I interested in it."

"But don't you find it sad or uncomfortable that all these girls like you, but you can't return those feelings?"

"Sure I do, but there's nothing I can do about it. And you know how persistent they are. Even when I told them no, they still come." Sighing, Eduard gave Daina an weary look. "Relationships, they are such complicated things, aren't they?"

Nodding silently, she agreed, deciding to drop the topic for another time. They enjoyed their snack together in relative silence then. Unfortunately-

"Isn't that your friend?" Daina pointed to the window, prompting Eduard to look up curiously. The sight made him choked on his waffle. Michelle was there, standing outside the cafe, Matthias and Feliciano hanging around her. _Why the heck is she here anyway?_ She had on a vaguely uncomfortable expression while both males were holding pleasant smiles as they cooed-undoubtedly-sweet things to her. A distance away, the familiar broad stature of the German, Ludwig, stood by with his head in his hands._ Really, why do these things always happen when we meet, and why is it always my peace getting disrupted?_

Standing up, Eduard grinned sheepishly down at Daina, his fingers tapping a rhythm anxiously against the fabric of his shirt. "Daina, do you mind me going to-"

"S-Sure, go ahead." Daina mumbled with a smile. Her conflicted feelings could be placed aside for the moment; right now Eduard needed to go and aid his friend.

"Thank you." Excusing himself, Eduard headed to the direction of the cafe door, intent on helping Michelle out with her little situation.

* * *

_Day 130_

_Please choose on option_

_ 1. Find some friends to celebrate the end of half term with_

_**2. Go the big maple tree at the end of the field**_

* * *

The quiet pattering of footsteps could be heard as the figure travelled east, away from the noise of the crowd and the Academy building. Hurriedly ducking behind a grove of bushes to make sure no one was following him, the figure sighed faintly in relief, reassured that no one of importance had spotted him. Moving at ease now, he made his way across the empty football field, careful to remain concealed between the various tall hedges and flowering shrubs scattered at the edge of the field. Passing by a huge oak, the path sloped upwards, and before long he could make out a lone maple tree at the edge of his vision.

Reaching the tree, he found the person he was looking for resting beneath the shade. Michelle sat sprawled against the trunk, her hands fiddling with a fallen maple leaf. Hearing him approach, her previously vacant eyes cleared and lifted to land on him. "Eduard, hello."

"Hey."

"You aren't with your friends? Ravis?"

"No, I wanted to be alone." He gave her a white lie.

Tilting her head towards him, Michelle gave Eduard a lazy half smile. "Liar. You knew exactly where I'd be today."

"Perhaps."

Laughing quietly, Michelle returned her attention to watching the sky overhead. It was cloudy, and the skies were full of the puffy, white things. Observing them swirl into one giant heap, the Seychellois released a deep breath. The tranquilly of it all was making her mood feel reminiscently. Opening her mouth, she attempted to start a quiet conversation. "Time moves so fast. It's been half a year, hasn't it?"

"I guess so." Eduard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and continued, "it's funny actually, how close we are now."

"Yeah, it's strange to note that I barely even knew you just months prior."

For a while, there was a period of silence, the two figures choosing to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. "Michelle," Eduard began tentatively, "we are friends right?" He knew it was a stupid question; their trust went in deep, but there was still a sliver of uncertainly lurked in the darkest recesses of his mind, that they were merely benefits to one another, and that there was no attachment at all; they were all figments of his imagination. After all, a relationship such as theirs, build from mutual empathy, fear and an unspoken contract of aiding the other in times of need seemed almost unbelievable. It could also be noted that both of them had never spoken outright to confirm this idea, of them being friends. But his companion's next words, uttered so surely and with conviction, flushed that ridiculous notion out of his system. Eduard could feel himself beginning to grin widely.

"The very best." Michelle smiled.

* * *

_Coda_

* * *

"How do you think they are doing, Clement?"

"Pretty good, I'm sure."

On the rooftop, two figures stood side by side, looking down at the masses of students celebrating the start of their holidays. The girl, Liris, produced a cleaning cloth from her pocket and started to rub the lenses of her glasses. Placing them back on, she noticed coffee-coloured eyes staring at her in amusement, something which made her lift an eyebrow in puzzlement. "What?"

"Nothing, only that you look cute without your glasses on."

"Clement, no."

"If you say so, alright little miss. On a more serious note, the both of them will be fine. Their bond is strong, even if it was built upon so many uncertain things. Look at both of us, who's to say they can't become better?"

"...Yeah, you are right." Raising a hand towards the male, Liris locked gazes with Clement for a moment before flicking him on the tip of the nose. Yelping, the taller male back away quickly, hands coming to hold the abused area. Liris felt the corner of her lips turning up. "That's what you get for saying whatever before, _friend_."

"Sadist, and that was a compliment."

"Hush."

* * *

_Congratulations, you have completed the game! _

_You have gotten the friendship end, the worst bad end._

_You end up with no one, but you remain close friends with Michelle/Eduard and retain good relations with most, if not all of the cast._

_Please choose one option._

_1. Play again?_

_**2. Epilogue**_

* * *

It was warm and humid. Throughout the Academy, not one soul could be seen in the open, and with good reason. In this heat and weather, no one was willing to head out of the comfort of the shade. Like a hazy mirage, the afternoon sun casted vibrant shadows on the green field devoided of people. Yet if one looked very carefully, tall stalks of grass could be seen swaying within the vacuum of still air. Life still stirred beneath the stretching rays of the sun. The chirping of crickets, usually minuscule, were amplified under the quiet of the day. Beneath a huge oak tree, a figure lay asleep.

Slowly, a spot of sunlight steamed through the broad patches of green to land on her face. Then another, and another. Cheek twitching slightly in discomfort, the girl started to rouse. Opening blurry eyes to reveal a dark rich golden brown, the girl placed a hand to her chest, a twinge of confusion gradually surfacing to cloud the vibrant brown colour.

_Where am I?_

Her mind was a complete blank. She knew nothing, only that her name was Y/n.

* * *

_Continue?_

* * *

A/N

You cannot not ask me to write something like this, okay? This idea was gold. Seychelles was the main character of a previous official otome game made by Hima himself. Add in the recent Nyotalia episode, where you have Estonia surrounded by ladies and you have yourself an idea of gold and god size portions of hilarity. Characters who unwillingly end up to be main characters of a dating sim/potential harem are the best! Oh god, I think I'm crying. -chokes with laughter-

I tried to construct this into a kind of dating sim style. I'm not sure whether I got it right, cause I have never really played one before..? I hope it's more or less accurate. My favourite Nyotalia to write was definitely Chiara and Dmitri. The scenes with these two just came naturally to me. Japan as well, and Ivan. Oh god, I had already planned Ivan's role in this fic since the beginning and was so excited to write it out. It was great xD

Oh man, this is such a long fic. (But it's actually just made up of drabbles ha.) I hope you guys like it. Yes, yes, the epilogue will be explained below.

Notes:

All Nyotalia names are not official and it was purely my own choice to choose and use these few.

Francine-NyoFrance. Her name means 'from France or free man' (How original xD)

Daisy-NyoItaly. One of the fandom's names for her. I preferred the name Daisy over Felicia.

Amelia-NyoAmerica. Another popular fandom name.

Chun Yan-NyoChina. I don't think there are many fandom names for her, since people don't write about NyoChina much, but I really liked this one. Her name means "spring swallow" (as in the bird)

Nikolai-NyoBelarus. If Ivan is my bro in the Hetalia world, then Nikolai is my bro in the Nyotalia version. Holy shit I love to write him as protective older brother.

Anya-NyoRussia. I swear NyoRussia and her brothers have the best names.

Chiara (Kee-ah-rah)-NyoRomano. Chiara is a beautiful name and one that Hima-sensei likes and approves of too. Her name means 'clear, light(_chiaro_)', also the name of the patron saint of Italy, St Chiara. Headcanon that Chiara does not hate NyoGerman-siblings, but does not get along well with them. She does have grudging respect for NyoGermany though.

Dmitri-NyoUkraine. See what I mean when I say that the NyoSunflower-siblings have awesome names? Name means 'follower of Demeter'. He and Chiara are my newly discovered brotp. Headcanon that Dmitri would be a cheerful kind of guy, but as opposed to his counterpart, he would less of a timid crybaby and more of a tease to people he calls his friends and family aka Chiara and Nikolai and possibly Anya.

Sakura-NyoJapan. Her name means 'cherry blossom'. (But I think you already knew that ha)

Louise-NyoGermany. I prefer this name over Monika. Louise is awesome, enough said.

Daina-NyoLatvia. Her name means 'song' in Lithuanian and Latvian. NyoLatvia is a sweetheart okay, every time I rewatch the Nyotalia episode, it's always 30% for her 5-second introduction.

Clement-NyoSeychelles. A French name for him since I didn't like any of the Seychellois ones. (And there were so few...)

Liris-NyoEstonia. Her name is a variant of 'iris'. Also another pretty name.

Both NyoEstonia and NyoSeychelles are good friends in this, much like Eduard and Michelle. Only difference is that they became friends faster, and with no harem of girls/boys chasing them lol.

The girl at the end, Y/n, is you, the heroine, of a fanmade R18 Hetalia dating sim called Cancel a Format. Unless of course, you are a guy, then well, sorry about that. (Use your OCs yo.) It is confirmed that the heroine has dark black-blue hair and golden amber eyes. Since we are on this topic actually, Cancel a Format is for now purely in Japanese. But there are a group of translators volunteering their skills to translate it to English for us Hetalians for free. Cancel-a-Format-FC on deviant art is a group founded by gabgab01 whose sole purpose is to translate Cancel a Format into English so that many more Hetalia fans can enjoy it, and they are in desperate need of help for more translators. So if you are able to translate Japanese to English or know others who can, please visit the link on my blog and send the group a message. If not, just spread the word!

The epilogue is more of an open ending, to start the continuation of the second term. (Which I will never be writing mwahaha) So you can just imagine the stuff Y/n has to go through, being both a dude and chick magnet. (Yes, in Cancel a Format, the heroine can go after both males and females.) Estonia and Seychelles would have to teach her the ropes, and the three of them would spend the whole semester avoiding the (Nyo)/Hetalia cast, thus marking the highlight of their hectic school life...xD


End file.
